


RE: Avengers Assemble!

by pied_r_piper



Series: It Takes A Village [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Bromance, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pied_r_piper/pseuds/pied_r_piper
Summary: From: Yagami TaichiTo: Ishida Yamato; Kido Jou; Izumi Koushiro; Ichijoji Ken; Takaishi Takeru; Motomiya Daisuke; Hida Iori; WHAT’S THIS GUY’S REAL NAME; Michael the ForeignerDate: Today at 3:18AMSubject: Avengers Assemble!All right, boys. You know the drill: tonight, 7pm, mine, drunken game of footy included if the weather holds up. To paraphrase a wise man, “Come the fuck out or fuck the fuck off.”T





	RE: Avengers Assemble!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoetekohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoetekohana/gifts).



 

* * *

 

 **From** : Izumi Koushiro 

 **To** : Yagami Taichi; Ishida Yamato; Kido Jou; Ichijoji Ken; Takaishi Takeru; Motomiya Daisuke; Hida Iori; WHAT’S THIS GUY’S REAL NAME; Michael the Foreigner

 **Date** : Today at 6:39AM

 **Subject** : Re: Avengers Assemble!

Tai

Got plans, but I will still drop by tomorrow to fix the camera connector for your laptop.

_**DO NOT TRY TO FIX IT ON YOUR OWN.** _

Also...are you sure you should be hosting another night in again? Won’t they be back from her parents soon? I don’t think we cleaned up from last night. Or the night before. Or the night before that....

Kou

 

* * *

 

 **From** : Kido Jou

 **To** : Izumi Koushiro; Yagami Taichi; Ishida Yamato; Ichijoji Ken; Takaishi Takeru; Motomiya Daisuke; Hida Iori; WHAT’S THIS GUY’S REAL NAME; Michael the Foreigner

 **Date** : Today at 7:11AM

 **Subject** : Re: Avengers Assemble!

Tai,

Great to hear from you. Again. Sorry, but I can’t come out another night this week. Let me know if you want to grab dinner or go for a run or do something substantive after your fifth binge in five days.

Jou

P.S. Drink water, please. Do it for me.

 

* * *

 

 

 **From** : Michael the Foreigner

 **To** : Kido Jou; Izumi Koushiro; Yagami Taichi; Ishida Yamato; Takaishi Takeru; Motomiya Daisuke; Hida Iori; WHAT’S THIS GUY’S REAL NAME

 **Date** : Today at 7:41AM

 **Subject** : Re: Avengers Assemble!

Okay, I’d appreciate having my contact information updated. I've been living here for ten years. Do you really not know my last name?

 

* * *

 

 

 **From** : Ichijoji Ken

 **To** : Michael the Foreigner; Kido Jou; Izumi Koushiro; Yagami Taichi; Ishida Yamato; Takaishi Takeru; Motomiya Daisuke; Hida Iori; WHAT’S THIS GUY’S REAL NAME

 **Date** : Today at 9:09AM

 **Subject** : Re: Avengers Assemble!

Hi Taichi,

Thanks for the invitation, but it’s my turn to put the kids to bed tonight, so I’ll have to take a rain check. I hope the video connector gets fixed quickly so you can call Mimi and Keitaro at her parents. I’m sure Kei will be excited to talk to you on the holiday. Feel free to come by after if you want!

Have a good time tonight,

Ken

 

* * *

 

 

 **From** : Ishida Yamato

 **To** : Ichijoji Ken; Michael the Foreigner; Kido Jou; Izumi Koushiro; Yagami Taichi; Takaishi Takeru; Motomiya Daisuke; Hida Iori; WHAT’S THIS GUY’S REAL NAME

 **Date** : Today at 10:11AM

 **Subject** : Re: Avengers Assemble!

No.

 

* * *

 

 

 **From** : Takaishi Takeru

 **To** : Ishida Yamato; Ichijoji Ken; Michael the Foreigner; Kido Jou; Izumi Koushiro; Yagami Taichi; Motomiya Daisuke; Hida Iori; WHAT’S THIS GUY’S REAL NAME

 **Date** : Today at 12:08PM

 **Subject** : Re: Avengers Assemble!

YES

 

* * *

 

 

 **From** : Hida Iori

 **To** : Takaishi Takeru; Ishida Yamato; Ichioji Ken; Michael the Foreigner; Kido Jou; Izumi Koushiro; Yagami Taichi; Motomiya Daisuke; WHAT’S THIS GUY’S REAL NAME

 **Date** : Today at 1:01PM

 **Subject** : Re: Avengers Assemble!

Hi Taichi,

Jou told me to tell you: “Taichi, please drink water.”

Also, I’m on the first train tomorrow morning home myself, and I have to finish packing. By the way, you are still welcome to come with me. I know you said you had work to do and things around the house to catch up on, but it’s a holiday, and the invitation is still open.

See you soon,

Iori

 

* * *

 

 

 **From** : WHAT’S THIS GUY’S REAL NAME

 **To** : Hida Iori; Takaishi Takeru; Ishida Yamato; Ichijoji Ken; Kido Jou; Izumi Koushiro; Yagami Taichi; Motomiya Daisuke; Michael the Foreigner

 **Date** : Today at 1:10PM

 **Subject** : Re: Avengers Assemble!

You don't need to know my real name. Just know that I've been thinking about staring into each of your eyes longingly several times since Monday’s shindig. 

Miss you, lads!

 

* * *

 

 

 **From** : Motomiya Daisuke

 **To** : WHAT’S THIS GUY’S REAL NAME; Hida Iori; Takaishi Takeru; Ishida Yamato; Ichijoji Ken; Kido Jou; Izumi Koushiro; Yagami Taichi; Michael the Foreigner

 **Date** : Today at 4:13PM

 **Subject** : Re: Avengers Assemble!

ZOMG HOLIDAY AT IORIS

no but seriously i have to close the restaurant tonight why dont you all come over for the holiday tomorrow ill put out the good china and the shit beer, be real classy about it

jou stop texting me to tell tai he should drink water not to be weird but why you do you keep trying to hydrate him so much whats your endgame here

wait how much did you drink this week anyway tai

i know its hard when shes gone and it sucks when the house is empty but its just a few more days

anyway have fun tonight boys text me when ya miss me

kisses

daisuke

 

* * *

 

 

 **From** : Takaishi Takeru

 **To** : Motomiya Daisuke; WHAT’S THIS GUY’S REAL NAME; Hida Iori; Ishida Yamato; Ichijoji Ken; Kido Jou; Izumi Koushiro; Yagami Taichi; Michael the Foreigner

 **Date** : Today at 5:49PM

 **Subject** : Re: Avengers Assemble!

Damn, stuck at work, don’t know when I’ll be out. Should I drink from my desk in spirit? Is that a “yes” I hear from way in the back? A “yes” from that body pillow I taped Mimi’s picture to for you, that you called “creepy” but wouldn’t let go of last night in your mopey drunken stupor?

Don’t worry. We took pictures.

Chin up, old boy. They’ll be back from her parents in two more days.

DEFINITELY get rid of that body pillow before baby Kei sees it. It’s pretty creepy. And you’re pretty creepy with it.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

 

* * *

 

 

 **From** : Yagami Taichi

 **To** : Takaishi Takeru; Motomiya Daisuke; DON'T ANSWER THIS GUY'S EMAILS; Hida Iori; Ishida Yamato; Ichijoji Ken; Kido Jou; Izumi Koushiro; Michael Mickey Mikhailovich III

 **Date** : Today at 10:52PM

 **Subject** : Re: Re: Avengers Assemble!

Which one of you just ding-dong-ditched me a gallon of water, lotion, a sock, and a framed picture of my girlfriend?

_Why the fuck do any of you keep framed pictures of my girlfriend?_

AVENGERS DISASSEMBLED


End file.
